


Sepenggal Kisah

by paparantieun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Forgive Me, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, This Is STUPID
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paparantieun/pseuds/paparantieun
Summary: I must have loved you a lot back thenBut I must have been the only one in loveIt wasn't the pain of losing youIt was the side of youI didn't know that made me feel so lonelyI wonder if you loved me tooI feel like I must have been the only one in loveSeokmin (Yang Da Il cover) – She Didn't Love Me (사랑했던걸까)





	Sepenggal Kisah

Soonyoung berpamitan kepada Jun dan Minghao yang masih tergeletak di lantai ruang latihan mereka. Ia melangkah ke luar dan menyusuri lorong menuju gerbang kampusnya yang sudah sangat sepi. Langit terlihat gelap dan genangan air bekas hujan sore tadi terlihat di beberapa bagian halaman.

Soonyoung mengalungkan handuk yang sedari tadi di bawanya dan merogoh ponselnya dari dalam tas. Ia mengecek pesan yang masuk dan mencari sebuah nama diantara pengirim pesan-pesan yang belum terbaca hari itu. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Soonyoung menghela napas saat nama yang dicarinya ternyata tidak ada. Di dalam hatinya Soonyoung sempat mengeluh kecewa. 

_ Tidakkah kau merindukanku? _

* * *

 

Soonyoung mengangkat pandangannya dari layar ponsel saat seseorang menduduki kursi yang ada di hadapannya. Soonyoung langsung memasang senyuman termanisnya saat mengenali pria itu. Ia segera mematikan ponselnya dan memusatkan perhatian pada orang dihadapannya.

“Maaf aku terlambat” ujar orang yang baru saja datang itu tanpa melihat ke arah Soonyoung sedikit pun, malah langsung asik dengan ponselnya.

“Tak apa Ji, aku juga belum lama di sini” 

Bohong. Soonyoung sudah menunggu hampir 2 jam di sana ditemani oleh tatapan aneh dari beberapa pengunjung serta pelayan yang ada di sana.

“Kau sudah memesan sesuatu?” tanya Jihoon lagi yang kini serius memperhatikan menu ditangannya.

“Belum, kau saja yang pesankan”  Soonyoung masih belum melepaskan senyum di wajahnya dan terus memperhatikan Jihoon seolah-olah Jihoon akan menghilang jika sedetik saja ia melepas pandangannya.

“Baiklah, aku yang pesan”  Jihoon mengangkat tangannya memanggil salah satu pelayan disana.

Selesai menyebutkan pesanannya Jihoon kembali memainkan ponselnya sementara Soonyoung menyandarkan tubuhnya masih terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jihoon di depannya.

“Jihoon-ah” Soonyoung buka suara. Jihoon melirik sebentar dan bergumam.

“Hmm?”

“Bagaimana hari-harimu seminggu kemarin?”

“Biasa saja”

“Tak ada kah yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?” Jihoon tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Tidak ada, kenapa?”  Soonyoung tersenyum tipis. Pandangannya mulai turun.

“Aku merindukanmu” ucap Soonyoung kemudian. Terdengar lirih namun bersungguh-sungguh. Jihoon terdiam sesaat sebelum kemudian merespon singkat.

“Hmmm…”

Mereka menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di tempat itu meski tak banyak kata yang terucap. Soonyoung lebih sering memandangi Jihoon kemudian menunduk atau melihat ke segala arah selain Jihoon. Sementara Jihoon masih terus sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Suhu tempat itu cukup hangat sebenarnya namun entah kenapa Soonyoung merasa kedinginan.

“Jihoon-ah….” Soonyoung kembali buka suara setelah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka

“Hmmm?” lagi-lagi Jihoon merespon dengan bergumam.

“Apa kau tidak merasa kedinginan?” pertanyaan Soonyoung ini membuat Jihoon memandang ke arahnya cukup lama. Ini pertama kalinya Jihoon balas memandang Soonyoung tepat di mata sejak pertama kali Jihoon datang ke tempat itu.

“Ada apa denganmu? Ruangan ini bahkan lebih hangat dari  penghangat yang ada di apartemenmu” Jihoon mendelik aneh pada Soonyoung.

“Hahaha…” Soonyoung tertawa canggung mendengar jawaban Jihoon.

“Berhenti berkata aneh, dan cepat habiskan makananmu. Aku bosan” keluh Jihoon kemudian. Soonyoung menurut, ia kembali menekuni makanannya dalam diam. Tidak lama, karena menurut yang pernah Jihoon katakan Soonyoung tidak tahu apa itu arti kata diam, Soonyoung kembali membuka suaranya.

“Jihoon-ah…” panggil Soonyoung lagi. Jihoon mendengus kesal.

“Apa lagi?”

“Aku mencintaimu”  Jihoon terdiam dan Soonyoung juga terlihat tidak menunggu jawaban karena setelah mengatakan itu ia kembali menyibukkan diri dengan makanannya.

“Hmm…” respon Jihoon pada akhirnya.

Soonyoung tersenyum miring pada makanan di hadapannya saat mendengar respon Jihoon.

_ Kapan aku bisa mendengar kau membalas pernyataanku? _

* * *

 

Hari ini hari jadi Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang ke 6 bulan. Meski sejak awal teman-teman mereka selalu bilang bahwa keduanya sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih --apalagi jika melihat sikap Jihoon, tapi Soonyoung selalu mengatakan bahwa mereka memiliki cara tersendiri dalam menunjukkan rasa sayang mereka. Setidaknya itulah yang Soonyoung percayai hingga saat ini. Namun beberapa minggu terakhir kepercayaan itu mulai goyah. Soonyoung mulai mempertanyakan pada dirinya sendiri, benarkah ia dan Jihoon adalah sepasang kekasih.

Soonyoung duduk di salah satu ayunan yang ada di taman tak jauh dari tempat tinggal Jihoon. Ini adalah tempat yang berarti bagi mereka berdua karena di tempat inilah tepat 6 bulan yang lalu Soonyoung menyatakan perasaannya pada Jihoon. Sejujurnya Soonyoung tidak ingat bagaimana detailnya tapi ia cukup senang dengan kenyataan bahwa dirinya berhasil mendapatkan sang pujaan hati.

Soonyoung berencana untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka disana. Ia sudah menyiapkan hadiah dan sebuah buket kecil. Hari sudah cukup larut dan hanya Soonyoung yang ada di taman itu. Ia berayun-ayun sendirian menunggu Jihoon datang. Soonyoung sudah mengirim pesan sejak kemarin malam pada Jihoon dan berjanji bertemu di tempat itu. Jihoon tidak membalas. Tapi Soonyoung yakin bahwa Jihoon telah membaca pesannya dan akan datang.

Hari semakin larut dan angin malam semakin terasa begitu dingin dan menusuk ke tulang-tulangnya. Soonyoung berpikir mungkin Jihoon terlalu sibuk dengan tugasnya sehingga Jihoon lupa. Tapi tak apa. Soonyoung memutuskan untuk mengunjungi apartemen kekasihnya itu dan mungkin mereka bisa saling berpelukan dan berbagi kehangatan nantinya. 

Soonyoung membereskan bawaannya dan mulai berjalan menuju kompleks apartemen Jihoon. Ia berlari-lari kecil mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya dari sengatan angin malam. Saat baru saja Soonyoung berbelok memasuki gerbang apartemen Jihoon, matanya menangkap sebuah mobil yang berhenti tak jauh di depannya di dekat pintu masuk menuju lobby.

Kening Soonyoung berkerut.

“Bukankah itu mobil Seungcheo--”  belum sempat ia menyelesaikan monolognya, bibirnya seolah terkunci rapat melihat pantulan bayangan Jihoon di bangku penumpang. Jihoon memiringkan kepalanya dan Soonyoung dapat melihat wajah kedua orang di dalam mobil itu semakin mendekat satu sama lain. Soonyoung menunduk dan memejamkan matanya. Rasanya ia ingin berlari pergi dan melupakan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

Setelah beberapa lama, Soonyoung refleks bersembunyi di balik pohon yang ada di sampingnya saat mobil itu melaju pergi melewatinya. Pandangan Soonyoung mengikuti laju mobil itu hingga akhirnya menghilang sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang begitu di kenalnya ang kini berjalan memasuki lobby. Soonyoung segera berlari mengejar masuk.

“Jihoon-ah” panggil Soonyoung.

Soonyoung dapat melihat tubuh mungil itu agak terlonjak kaget. Saat Jihoon membalikkan badannya, Soonyoung sempat melihat raut khawatir yang berusaha ditutupi Jihoon dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

“Soonyoung.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Sejak kapan kau…”

“Aku menunggumu di taman. Aku sudah kirim pesan kemarin, kau lupa? Aku bilang aku menunggumu di taman tempat kita jadian dulu untuk merayakan hari ini”

“Merayakan hari ini…?” 

Soonyoung melangkah untuk memperpendek jarak mereka. Jihoon tanpa sadar mundur selangkah saat Soonyoung mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Soonyoung menyadari hal itu dan tersenyum sekilas. Saat mereka sudah berdiri berhadapan Soonyoung menyodorkan buket bunga yang ada di tangannya.

“Ini hari jadi kita yang ke 6 bulan, Jihoonie” ujar Soonyoung terdengar sendu.

Jihoon membulatkan matanya seolah baru tersadar. Ia terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar. Jihoon hanya mampu menunduk dan menerima bunga yang diberikan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung hendak melangkah lagi untuk merengkuh Jihoon dalam pelukannya tapi diurungkannya niat itu. Soonyoung akhirnya hanya mengelus kepala Jihoon lembut.

“Tak apa kalau kau lupa. Lagipula kurasa ini yang terakhir”  mendengar itu Jihoon memberanikan diri untuk menatap balik Soonyoung.

“Kau bebas sekarang Jihoonie… kau tak perlu lagi menjadi kekasihku” suara Soonyoung terdengar tenang dan senyuman di wajahnya terlihat tulus. Sementara mata Jihoon terlihat berkaca-kaca.

“Kau bisa mengejar cintamu sendiri mulai sekarang… tak perlu lagi memaksakan diri untuk meladeni keinginanku” lanjut Soonyoung lagi.

Airmata Jihoon sudah mulai meleleh membasahi wajahnya. Jihoon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan meraih ujung jaket Soonyoung seolah itu satu-satunya pegangan yang ia miliki.

“...tidak Soon.. Maafkan aku, tapi Jangan-- aku… “ Jihoon meracauan tidak jelas berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, namun isak tangis yang lebih mendominasi mempersulitnya.

Soonyoung tidak pernah mendengar kelanjutan dari ucapan Jihoon, ia melepaskan tangan Jihoon dari jaketnya dan berjalan pergi.

 

_ Mungkin sejak awal seharusnya aku sadar. _

_ Mungkin sesungguhya perasaan itu memang tidak pernah ada untukku. _

_ Semua ini hanya aku yang memaksakannya padamu. _

_ Maafkan aku, Jihoonie _

_ Tapi aku benar-benar menyayangimu. _

_ Sekarang kau bebas. _

**-fin-**


End file.
